Holding out for a Hero
by spiritgirl16
Summary: "I'm going to offer you a choice Miss Stark, do you want an empty life, or a meaningful death?" His words left a cold feeling in her stomach, the choice had been given and she knew what was at stake, all her life she had been without someone to trust and care for her it seemed, now she was about to lose the one thing she just couldn't be without Fem!TonyxSteve


_**First ever Avengers fic! And after much debating with myself I finally decided to use this pairing for the story so...here goes!:3**_

_**Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!:3**_

_**Chapter One:Hidden Feelings?  
**_

Artemis Antonietta Stark stood in the one place she felt sane at the moment. Her lab. Or as she often called it, her sanctuary given it served as her escape form the more "Unpleasant" things she was handed down in her life whether they it be from her PA Peter haggling her over some long overdue meeting, or some weird alien attack needing the aid of the Avengers...

Which ironically was the very reason for her being there at the moment. She had been down there a lot actually ever since the New York incident where she nearly lost her life in her little 'Self-sacrifice' play scaring both her teammates and her friends, whom at the time were watching via television, earning herself a few words of reprimanding from Pete.

Something about her nearly giving the man a heart attack and to swear on her life, that she was more or less shocked to find out she still had, that she would never again attempt such a reckless action.

Naturally she had agreed merely to get him off her back knowing deep down he truly did care for her. It made her feel slightly less nervous all the time, knowing she had someone looking out for her in such a way. Hell she was even more glad when she found out Peter had punched Hammer in the jaw back at the expo after the whole Ivan incident, saying the prick deserved it after all his trash talking of Mr. Pott's boss.

However despite the moment of epicness on Peters part...there was something else that plagued miss Stark's mind this afternoon, and no it wasn't missions or some scheme on how to piss Director Fury off the most or anything of that nature...

"Toni!"A voice called from behind the female genius hearing the familiar sound of fingers touching against the keypad leading to her workshop, a place very few were given permission to enter.

Brown eyes flew to the door despite already recognizing the person

"Oh good Pete, you came to help me"Toni said nonchalantly as the man walked in, his boss smiled a bit seeing him wearing the usual casual wear as opposed to the stuffy suits many of his position usually sported.

The female player easily noticed the way his long sleeved button up shirt seemed to hug against his rather lean and muscular torso complimented by his worn and slightly tattered jeans. Toni was no fool when it came to good looking people, and she was fully aware that her personal assistant was by definition, a stud. Nearly on par with most of the superheroes from the avengers even, nearly.

"Hey so"Peter began lifting up the clipboard he was carrying looking it over skimming over the unnecessary parts rather quickly as he lifted his gaze back to Toni"_You_ should be halfway around the world by now, what gives?"

Toni matched the smile he gave with one of her own"Oh right"she said turning on her hell and starting to walk with him easily keeping pace"Yeah that"He offered"You _do_ remember right?...the ceremony, with the cutting of the ribbon, and the party afterwards..."

"Party?No one said anything about a party"Toni responded seeming to forget earlier when Peter had in fact mentioned such an event.

Peter took a moment tapping his fingers against the clipboard in his hands

"Toni I know what your trying to do and it's not going to work, not this time"Peter said shaking his head a bit turning on his heel clipboard in hand as he started writing something on a piece of paper"You're going to that party, it's a charity to raise money for the national men and women of the army"He explained not bothering to look back at the now groaning girl

"that sounds boring, why don't you just go instead?"Toni suggested much preferring the idea of working on her suites instead

"No can do, your event, your name, your the one who has to be there"He said automatically turning and flashing another smirk of amusement seeing the black haired girl pout in frustration when her face suddenly brightened, an idea popping into her head

"I don't have a date, so therefore me going alone is out of the question"she said turning back to her workbench when Peter gave a small chuckle of amusement already being one step ahead of her

"I already found someone whose just perfect for both you and the event going on, and the best part is...you already know him"Peter said now proceeding to make his way up the stairs, feeling curiosity get the best of her Toni pursued.

"And just who might this person be that I already know?"She inquired

"You'll find out when we get there"was all peter said as he grabbed his leather jacket and headed for the door holding it open for Miss Stark as he did so, she hesitated for a moment

"Is it Rhodey?"

"No"

"Banner?"

"Nope"

"Phil?"

"Try again"

"alright I give up, who else could it..."Toni began to say, however she trailed off as realization dawned on her and immediately her eyes widened coming up with the one other name that could fit his description taking a step back"No way, nuh-uh!"She yelled

Peter heaved a sigh

"Now what's wrong?"

"what's wrong?Uh news flash, he doesn't like me!"Toni argued, her thoughts now focused on a certain blonde-haired dreamboat captain who she was all too familiar with as he was not only one of the first members of the team introduced to her, but he was also the one behind the occasional stories her father would share with her on one of his 'good nights' when he wasn't too busy working or etc.

"But you like him"Peter said knowing full well of his boss' growing affections for the heroic icon a.k.a legend of a man. He could tell it all from the way Steve would always get on her case when the captain thought she was acting recklessly again, or when her muscles would tighten and she would secretly resist the urge to pounce on him when he spoke to her.

Yep, she had it bad. However poor Steve, who still had very little experience as far as dealing with girls on a more romantic level, probably could not even tell such a change in her behavior this early on.

"Hey that's a secret, besides we both know he'd never go for someone like me"Toni muttered offhandedly moving to walk away when Peter grabbed onto her wrist pulling her back a bit to look in her eyes offering small words of comfort"why not let him decide?"

After a few more intense seconds of the stare down Toni looked away

"Fine, but don't hold your breath just let me get my jacket and keys and we'll be on our way"Peter smiled a little at his small victory over her, releasing his grip as she stepped away

It was a few moments later when he heard a loud car engine roaring to life"Oh no"He muttered under his breath after looking down at his watch, he raced towards the garage shouting"Toni, not the sports car!"

_**Kay I think that's it for now since I'm actually getting tired seeing a show i started this early in the morning, anyway let me know what you think, good or bad or more so inbetween?**_

_**Like I said though this is my first Avengers story so, if someone seems OCC or something, I apologize also in case you haven't noticed yet Pepper is a male in this, it's Peter and the story will cover before IM3, during and maybe even some after:3**_


End file.
